Breaking Glass
by howtoprocrastinate101
Summary: A small story about how Riley is awaken by a small text message from a sad Maya. But it's not only Maya who has her breaking point. (this is my first fanfiction, I'd love it if people read and reviewed!) **Warning: there are some triggers for self-harm**
1. That Night

****************************************Bzzt Bzzt*********************************

Riley Matthews blearily opened her eyes, awoken by the sound of her cell phone vibrating. Riley groaned and turned over in her half awaken state to silence her cell phone. This had been happening for quite some time now and Riley was beginning to get sick of it. But seeing as she had this responsibility toward her best friend, Maya Hart, the loyal friend rolled out of bed and grabbed her phone and a scarf as she trudged to Maya's house in order to calm her down.

She quickly walked in the cold New York night towards her friend's apartment (I could have sworn it's an apartment). When Riley arrived at Maya's apartment, she saw the blonde with a bloody blade in her hand, strangled sobs wracking from her delicate frame. Like before, Riley snatched the knife from Maya's delicate fingers; tears running down both the girls' faces as Riley disposed of the knife. The girls held each other and sank to the floor crying. After a while Riley wiped her eyes stood up and offered Maya her hand. Maya took Riley's left hand and Riley carefully led her back to her house. Once they arrived at Riley's house, Riley asked Maya what happened as she had every time and she received the same answer as usual.

Riley quietly asked her closest friend, "What happened Maya?"

"I'm sorry Riley, I just panicked, I thought everything was terrible and I thought I was terrible and wanted something I could feel like I was in control of." cried Maya with tears, running down her face.

Riley nodded as per the usual and whispered just loud enough for Maya to hear, "I get it."

Maya smiled sadly and turned away from her friend to get some sleep.

In the morning, the two of them woke up for when Riley's alarm went off and shared a sad glance before getting ready for school. After getting dressed the two of them head to breakfast downstairs with Topanga who understands the situation between Riley and Maya. Topanga noticed a crestfallen face and saw that she was wearing long sleeve. Topanga began to worry for the girl she considered a second daughter, but she figured Riley had it under control. Riley caught her mom's eye and saw that she was looking at Maya's wrists but she exchanged glances with her mom and gave her a smile and a nod. With that Topanga was relieved and continued on with her day, with more hope in her heart.

Riley and Maya started to walk silently to school in the brisk early morning. When they arrived at school Riley and Maya looked at each other, shared a downcast smile and went their separate ways to their classes.

Riley kept thinking to herself, "All of my friends expect me to come in with a huge smile on my face." She tried to think happy thoughts so that she could put on a front for her friends. "I'm Riley Matthews! I'm happy and energetic and nothing can get me down!"

Riley put on the best fake grin she could muster and walked over to go greet Farkle and Lucas who were both in her first period advanced English class. Riley was doing fine for now and is able to keep things under control, but her smile was breaking; she didn't know how much more of this she could take.


	2. Second Glances

**A/N**

 **hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I am really glad you all liked it. I wasn't sure whether or not to keep it as a small one shot or to actually continue it but I think I am going to make it into a full story. I'll try to update at least twice a week but things might be a bit slower these next few weeks because I'm on vacation for a while. But I'll try to have the chapters ready so I can post them. Here's the next chapter and let me know what you think :)**

Farkle Minkus liked to consider himself an observant person. When he saw Riley, one of his best friends with a downcast face he knew immediately something was up. She seemed much more sluggish and tired, and she would become irritated at the smallest thing.. He tried asking her if anything was wrong and she quickly shook her head, looked down and told him that everything was okay. Farkle tried to believe her but he knew that she was lying to him, and that was almost unbelievable to him. Riley Matthews would never lie to him. She was a happy, bubbly, girl who hated lying. Why would she lie to him?

Lucas, Maya, Riley and Farkle had all been friends since 7th grade when they all met. They were in the same class and all had the same teacher, Mr. Matthews, Riley's father. The group had been friends for quite a while and are very close and caring friends to each other. For the most part, the group told each other their secrets and they did not hide things from each other. Lately, Farkle had been noticing that the girls in their friend group had become more secretive and seemed to put on a fake smile every time they were around anyone else. Farkle could simply not understand what was going on and was worried for two of his best friends.

Farkle wasn't the only one noticing the changes in his friend's behavior. Mr. Matthews kept glancing at Riley and Maya, as something seemed off in both of them and he was starting to get worried. On regular days both girls are typically paying attention to some extent. Riley was always attentive and took very detailed, spectacular notes while Maya had some good notes here and there. But today, he saw Riley who was just glancing at Maya and not even paying attention to the lecture he was giving on pilgrims. Maya on the other hand appeared to not be trying. Even though she wasn't usually the best student, today she looked as though she had simply given up. She had her head down and looked like she was napping. Her posture was sunken and she seemed sleep deprived. Riley kept looking over at her with worried eyes.

After school was over the girls went to Riley's apartment and they sat down in the bay window, one of the few places Maya feels safe in. Riley and Maya sat in silence for a long time before Riley tried to get the blonde to talk to her. Maya refused to talk about what happened last night no matter how hard Riley tried.

Unbeknownst to them, Cory Matthews was outside eavesdropping on them trying to see what was going on between them. After seeing how they had acted at school he was worried about his daughter and her best friend. He had no idea what was going on because Topanga had kept him out of the loop for fear he would mention it to the school and more problems would arise.

Topanga walked outside to water the plants and saw Cory crouched down by Riley's window, hidden by a couple of bushes.

"What are you doing Cory?" whispered Topanga grabbing his arm, pulling him up.

Cory whispered urgently, "I'm just trying to make sure that Maya is all right. Do you know what's going on between them?"

Topanga blinked and smiled at her husband's concern for the two girls.

She replied soothingly saying "Don't worry, I'm sure that Riley has a grip on the situation"

Cory nodded unsure and looked back at the Maya one more time with a worried expression on his face. He then followed his wife back into the house, many things on his mind.


	3. At What Cost?

**A/N: hello friends! Sorry this is kinda late, I'm still on vacation with very very slow wifi. I'll try to update again later this week. I want to thank you for actually reading this, it means a lot to me and my editor (she knows who she is). So please either PM me or comment what you would like to see next, I have a vague idea of where I want this to go but I would like more input on my idea. So if you guys could review and let me know what you think! Thanks! I hope you like it!**

Cory struggled to go to sleep that night. He lay next to his lovely wife, Topanga, and listen to her steady breath as he studied the serene expression that she had on her face while she slept. He kept wondering why the girls were so quiet when he spied on them earlier because the bay window is where they are the most talkative. Not this time though. Instead of yapping up a storm about school and other daily occurrences, they were dead silent. And even more so, he kept pondering why Topanga would ever keep him out of something. They were married and marriage usually means no secrets. He decided he would ask her about it first thing tomorrow morning. But he had an uneasy feeling that he wouldn't want to know the answer to that question.

Earlier, in the evening, Topanga had found Cory in the bushes eavesdropping on what appeared to be a silent conversation between Riley and Maya. He seemed intent on finding out what was happening in between the two girls. She had a vague idea what was going on inside the room; Riley seemed to be trying to get Maya to at least say something to her while Maya stayed stubborn and silent as usual. Topanga had heard Riley sneak out the other night but assumed she went to Maya's house because of their situation. She had heard some crying that night but perhaps she had just imagined it. Even though she was worried for the two girls and the situation seemed to be getting worse she decided against doing anything. After all, she truly believed that Riley would have everything under control.

Maya fell asleep at Riley's house for the second night in a row again. She felt like she should go home because she was overstaying her welcome and perhaps she was need at home. Even though she tried to convince herself of these things, she felt more at home in Riley's apartment then in her own and didn't want to leave. She never knew what she would come home to. In her home she felt helpless and useless. Would her mother be there or would she still be at work? Would there be any food left or just moldy leftovers? Would there be any sign that someone still cared?

Riley couldn't sleep. She kept glancing towards Maya, her best friend, who was sleeping soundly next to her. This is the only time Riley ever saw Maya's face calm lately. Of course Riley adored Maya, and they've been best friends since they met that day she walked into her window. She smiled, nostalgic for those days were everything was so much simpler. Back then their biggest problem would be not having enough juice boxes for both of them, or a lack of fruit snacks. But those problems could always be fixed by a trip to the store or the simple act of sharing. Riley simply had no idea what to do with Maya. She had no idea how to make her better and she didn't know how to fix it. In the moonlight, she stood up from her bed and went and sat in her bay window. She looked at her wrists and saw how pristine, how untouched, and how pure they looked. "At what cost?," she wondered in the moonlight.


	4. Everything's Fine

**A/N: hey guys! I hope you're all doing good! I've had a lot of free time here on vacation so I managed to write both this chapter and the next so expect to see chapter 5 up here soon. Like always, I adore my editor she's glorious and I hope you all like it! So please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

Riley did not sleep well at all last night. She was so terrified by what had happened while she sat alone in her bay window. She didn't do anything this time, but the fact that she even considered harming herself scared her so much. She didn't know how to handle it and couldn't properly comprehend it. But for now, she would go to school with a smile on her face, because that's what everyone expected of happy, bubbly Riley Matthews. Right now she yearned for normalcy and being happy so smiling was the most normal thing she could do to ensure that. She made this decision with herself as she ate breakfast calmly and quietly.

Maya on the other hand had slept very peacefully and woke up at ease. She knew every time she went to the Matthew's apartment, she would always be coddled by Topanga and Cory to eat. She had warm, fresh food for the first time in a long time. Even though Riley and Auggie considered this food completely normal and even got a bit bored of it, for Maya it was a treat. Usually she had frozen food or cheap leftover fast food from McDonalds or something similar to that. But she sat next to Riley who was awfully quiet and pensive that morning, but Maya assumed she was just tired because she knew that Riley had gone to bed late. She eyed the food that Topanga served her greedily, pancakes with scrambled eggs, and admired the way the steam rose from the food. It's been a while since she saw that. She hoped to paint a picture of that one of these days but she knew that she couldn't copy its perfection.

Farkle had watched intently as Riley trudged into school that morning. She seemed exhausted and downcast, however she did smile a bit when she greeted Lucas that morning. Since Farkle and Riley had all of their six classes together, he started to notice arbitrary things that were different today. For example, usually Riley was happy and smiled all throughout the day, yet to Farkle, most of her smiles that day seemed fake. Farkle counted the amount of real, genuine smiles in one day; eight smiles. She smiled eight real, genuine smiles that day. Something was up and Farkle decided he had to do something.

Later that day, Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley were at Topanga's bakery studying and doing homework together. Lucas and Maya were on one side of the table studying for their physics test tomorrow while Riley and Farkle were going over philosophers on the other side of the table. Farkle decided that he had to do something about Riley and weighed his options. He didn't know how to ask her about this logically. Two years ago when Farkle confronted her on still liking Lucas, he did it by being blunt and straight to the point. He decided that's what he had to do in order to get an answer from her.

He dragged her outside away from their friends and questioned her quietly asking:

"Riley, you've been acting strange lately. You haven't smiled as much as you usually do and you seem sleep deprived, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." she replied quickly, nervous.

"Riley I'm going to be blunt, I don't believe you. I've known you since we were little and I know when somethings up. And something is definitely up."

Riley bit her lip nervously and pressed her nails into her skin as she considered what she was going to say next. This was one of her best friends who looked at everything rationally and analyzed people. He was an observer that knows when she lies, he can't be fooled.

Farkle watched as she became very nervous suddenly and saw that she was digging her nails into her skin. He began to worry about her well-being and said,

"Riley, please stop what you're doing with your fingernails."

"You've said enough"


	5. Breaking Point

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry this is kind of late, I wanted to update earlier but my editor *coughcough* she decided to be lazy and sleep after eating an insane amount of poppy seeds on her muffin. Man she likes those way too much. But anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you all really like it! So here's chapter 5 and please read and let me know what you think!**

Farkle watched in what seemed like slow motion as Riley sank to the floor sobbing; finally losing it. Farkle wondered what could have happened or what he could have said in order to make Riley have a mental breakdown and lose it right in front of him. He quickly helped her up from the floor and moved her to a bench. He sat down next to her and wrapped her in a big hug. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. She just needed to know that someone was still there and someone still cared.

Twenty minutes later, Riley had calmed down quite a bit but Farkle could still see tears stream down her face every other minute or so. Farkle just wanted her to tell him everything that was going on with her and Maya. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Riley, you know you can talk to me about anything, please tell me what's wrong?"

Riley sat there as she tried to figure out how to tell him that one of his best friends is depressed and suicidal. She had to trust that Farkle wouldn't mention it to Maya. Maya had her trust, and her trust alone. Maya didn't want anyone other than Riley and Topanga to know about her situation. She knew that Maya would be devastated if she found out that someone besides her and her mom knew. Riley was aware that Maya didn't really want to tell Topanga but she agreed so long as Topanga gave Maya her space and that she trusted Riley with the situation.

"Farkle, have you noticed that Maya has only been wearing long sleeves lately?" She stated timidly.

Farkle felt his heart skip a beat.

"Now that you bring it to my attention, yes, yes I have noticed" he said worriedly.

Riley felt the tears coming to her face again

"Well, her home situation is getting so much worse than it was before, her mom is now working from six in the morning to midnight in order to keep the water and electricity on. Maya is now alone in her house and she feels that no one cares about her anymore. She feels like she's lost control of everything."

Farkle saw how draining this was on Riley to explain to him what was going on. Just right now from what Riley was telling him and how she was acting, he knew already. He just needed to hear it to believe it.

"Riley. You need to acknowledge this, not saying or thinking about it doesn't make it go away. You need to talk about this with her."

Riley started sobbing again and Farkle embraced her without a question.

"Farkle she's depressed and suicidal." She whispered as she cried into his shoulder

At that moment, in his mind, Farkle saw a lot of things click together. Why the girls in their friend group had gotten much quieter lately, why they were in Riley's room all the time, why Riley had looked much more serious.

"What about you Riley?" He asked solemnly

Riley was confused, she was fine, just worried about Maya. However in the back of her mind, she knew that she was not alright but she had told Farkle too much already. She couldn't give him more bad news in less than 5 minutes.

"Me? I'm fine" she stated waving her hand, dismissing the question briefly.

Farkle could feel that there was a deep explanation behind that answer but decided not to push her; he'd done so enough already. So he nodded in order to prevent her from crying more. He wanted her to be happy.

"Farkle?"

"Yes Riley?"

"Maya cannot find out that you know."

"Of course Riley, I'd keep a secret of yours anytime."

Riley suddenly remembered two years ago on New Year's when Farkle had told everyone that she still liked Lucas. She started to laugh in spite of the gravity of the situation.

Farkle turned his head and instantly knew she was laughing about New Year's when he told everyone, but he was glad that they could laugh about it now. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time.

"Riley?"

"Yes?"

"Have you told anyone about Maya?"

"Yes, my mother knows."

Farkle was surprised that Maya let Topanga. He knew that if Topanga knew then everything would be fine in the end because Topanga was a fixer. And Riley was just like her mother.


	6. What Now?

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry this wasn't up sooner, I was really tired getting back from Mexico and never really sat myself down to write this chapter. Plus my editor went to Colombia and with high school swim, I apologize. I will try to get the next chapter up by Sunday. So here's chapter six, a shorter chapter but an important one. Let me know what you guys think and please review, thanks!**

After Farkle's conversation with Riley earlier, he felt that he had to walk her home to make sure she would get there safely. So he said goodbye to Lucas and Maya who were sitting very cozily together in a booth which he thought odd but he didn't think much of it. But he did see Riley peek her head in and notice the two and saw her look away; a pained expression on her face. Naturally Farkle walks her home, his arm draped around her shoulders as he delivers her to her house where Topanga was waiting.

Topanga thanked Farkle for his help and she put Riley to bed. When she came back she saw that Farkle was still there. Surprised, she invited him to sit down with her on the couch.

"Mrs. Matthews I think we need to talk about your daughter Riley"

Topanga nodded and said she would go get them both a cup of tea.

"So Farkle, why do you think we need to discuss Riley?" She said as she sat down on the couch.

"It's regarding the topic of Maya."

Topanga raised her eyebrows, startled that Riley would tell someone else about Maya's current situation.

Farkle noticed her change in body language as she now appeared more cold and was more authoritative towards him.

"What about Maya? She asked cooly.

"As you know, Maya has some problems in her home life that have begun to affect her physically. However, I think we also need to focus a lot on Riley. She's been acting very different lately; she seems much more downcast and doesn't seem as happy lately. The other day in school I counted the number of genuine smiles she had one day and the number was only eight."

Upon hearing this, Topanga was shocked to hear how few smiles Riley had smiled in one day. She was so disappointed with herself as to how she let a junior handle such a serious situation. She mentally chastised herself as Farkle went on with his story.

Farkle went on to tell her about the conversation with Riley; omitting her disappointment at seeing Lucas and Maya sitting together.

By the end of it, an hour later, Topanga was in tears. Farkle didn't know how to console her so he made her a cup of tea and told her he would keep an eye on Riley and let her know how she's doing. Topanga just nodded, tears streaming down her face.

After Farkle left, Riley was still asleep on her bed and Topanga came inside quietly and watched her daughter sleep, noting how tired she looked.

Cory came inside to a quiet house since Auggie was at Doy's house for a sleepover. Cory went to his room expecting to find Topanga inside but he didn't see her. He went to Riley's room where he found Riley asleep and Topanga laying down next to her with a tearstained face.


	7. Words Can Hurt

**A/N: hey guys! I actually finished this on time! Go me! This one is certainly longer than the rest. (Hope it makes up for that month of inactivity) but I hope you like it! I've read a lot of fanfiction before and I noticed that if people find that some song lyrics work with the chapter they'll include in the authors note. I'll be fancy and put it as an epigraph" I don't own this is gospel or panic at the disco or girl meets world. I recommend you all listen to This is Gospel, but the piano version. It's on YouTube. Like always, hope you enjoy! Please review! Thanks!**

" _And these words are knives that often leave scars, the fear of falling apart"_

Topanga woke up very early the next morning, before the sunrise, she carefully got out of Riley's bed, so she wouldn't disturb her. She knew that she was putting off the unpleasant conversation with Riley but she couldn't bring herself to start the conversation. She would talk with her after work. She didn't want to see Riley with tears in her eyes, knowing they both would be crying by the end. She left her a note that read: she would see her later, she went to work and would talk with her afterwards. Before she left though, she called Maya and asked if she could stop by to see how Riley was doing. She told Maya that she wasn't feeling well.

Maya was walking down the street to go to a local art gallery where one of her favorite local artist was being featured and she just had to go see them when she received a call from Topanga asking if she could check up on Riley since she wasn't feeling well. Auggie was still at Doy's house and apparently Cory was out with Shawn. She called to ask if she could stop by for a while since she was stuck at work. Maya happily agreed to stop by later in the afternoon.

Riley knew that she had woken up very late, she felt all sluggish. She checked the clock and saw that it was past noon and was surprised. She usually woke up around eight on a weekend. Riley hated waking up late, she would feel like she wasted the day. Maya walked into her room through the window:

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

Riley groaned and sensibly stated that it was the afternoon.

Maya laughed and asked how she was feeling.

"Fine I guess. My head kinda hurts and I'm still tired"

Maya smiled sadly and said that she was going to get her some chicken soup.

Riley smiled fondly at her friend that was currently coddling over her. "It's been a while she she had done that she thought" sadly. That sadness quickly dissipated into anger. "How long _has_ it been since took care of me; not her, but me. Ever since she started self-harming it was me taking care of her. Maybe _I_ want to be taken care of too." She immediately burst into tears; how could she be so selfish?

Maya was making the chicken soup and heard quiet crying from Riley and ran into her room. She was shocked to find Riley crying, she thought of Riley as an emotional rock to everyone that needed her.

"Riles, honey what's wrong?"

Riley wiped the tears from her face quickly,

"Nothing Peaches, everything's fine, don't worry about me."

Maya suspiciously glanced at Riley and decided to push her a little harder. She really wanted to know what was wrong with her friend.

"You know Riles, that's what I told you when I first starting contemplating self-harm. You sure you're all right?"

Riley felt angry that Maya just wouldn't leave her alone! She just wanted to be fine and keep everything bottled up inside, it was better that way. Maya already had her own issues, she didn't want Maya to worry about her.

Maya noticed her change in demeanor. The way her head was tilted, her clenched jaw and the hard look in her eyes.

"Maya, I told you I am fine. Please leave me alone"

"Riley if something is up you can tell me. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that Peaches, it's just easier this way, trust me" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Maya felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Riles. That's the exact same thing I told you when you first found out about—

"You? Yeah it is. You've been so caught up in your own problems, you forgot about me! When was the last time you asked me how I was. How I was feeling today? Tell me! Please I have to know" she sobbed.

Maya was already tearing up by the end Riley finished her speech. "Riles… I…I don't know what to say" she stammered.

Maya was about to continue talking but Riley but put a hand up to stop her.

"Please, for my sake, don't say anything at all."

Maya watched as Riley opened up her bay window and pointed to it, gesturing Maya to leave.

"You're kicking me out? Are you for real Riley?"

"Do not doubt me Maya." She said coldly.

Maya was full on sobbing by now. "How could you not tell me? How? I tell you everything. Why is this any different? How tell me how!"

"Maya please leave, I can't do this right now! I'm sorry; I didn't tell you for your benefit. And you don't tell me everything. For example what's going on between you and Lucas?" She stated accusingly.

"Riley. Nothing is going on between me and him. We're just friends. That's all. And you should know better considering how all we talk about is you. He really likes you Riles."

Riley felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She put her hand to her face to prevent Maya from noticing.

"Maya, I don't believe you; the way he looks at you, it's different than the way he looks at me. He looks at me like I'm fragile, like a china doll. Well I'm not. I am strong, stronger than you. I don't need to put a blade to my wrist to feel control."

Maya felt like she had been slapped in the face. She felt her voice go hoarse.

"What? What did you say?" How could she think that! How dare she. Did she think that I liked harming myself?

"I said, I don't need to feel control through a blade"

Maya felt her anger boiling over.

"You think I enjoy cutting? You think I like pressing the blade to my wrist? You think this is easy for me? You think all I want is attention don't you? You are so selfish Riley. You don't know the half of it. I am leaving. I'm done with you."

She climbed out the bay window in a hurry. Strangled sobs escaping from her. Cursing in her mind as she tripped climbing out the window.

Riley was shell shocked. She was still processing everything in her mind that occurred in that conversation. The one thing that kept coming back to her was how cruel she had been towards Maya. She was so disgusted with the words that came out of her mouth. She sat in her bay window, alone.

Topanga came home about an hour later and walked into Riley's room. She found her alone, with tears on her face wrapped in a blanket.

"Riley, honey, is everything alright?"

"Mom?" She stated timidly, what do I do when I don't want to live anymore?"


	8. I Can't

**A/N: Hi guys! I promise I didn't forget about this. I've actually had this written for a while, I just didn't feel like it was too good. But then my editor kept reminding and asking me to do something and I showed her and she said it was pretty good. So, I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. I can't promise when I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully after next week, but I make no promises. Sorry for the hiatus! As always, please rate and review. Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy :)**

Farkle was relaxing in his room watching Netflix when he heard his father calling him that he had a guest. He took the elevator downstairs and found Maya standing in front of him. She was a mess. Her hair was all tangled and she looked like she has been crying. He took her by the hand and led her to his room. When they got there, he closed the door and wrapped her in a long hug. He felt his t-shirt moisten as she cried into his shoulder.

"Maya, I know everything isn't okay, but I'm going to ask anyway. Please, is everything all right?"

Maya glanced up in surprise, so either Riley or Topanga told him. For the moment she was still so shocked by what had happened a couple of hours ago. She looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern. She figured Riley had told him. She lost all trust in her earlier.

"No, I'm not."

"Maya, talk to me, Riley told me everything."

She rolled her eyes and bitterly added "of course she did"

Farkle was surprised to hear that; Riley and Maya had always been best friends. They never talked about each other behind their backs. If they had a problem, they would confront it themselves.

"You wanna know how she told me?"

"No."

Farkle ignored that and proceeded to tell her the story about what happened at Topanga's that night.

"Maya, she broke down because she was worried about you. She—"

"I don't care, you know what she told me? She told me that she was stronger than me and didn't need a blade to prove it. I don't care what happened at Topanga's. She told you, she painted a nice picture with words for you. She told a nice story. You all think she's so sweet and innocent, but I know better. I won't forget what she told me yesterday. That'll stick with me for a long time."

Farkle was surprised, he couldn't believe that Riley had told Maya that. Riley was the sweet one, she never tried to hurt anyone. Farkle was trying to equate the Riley he knew to the Riley that Maya was telling him about.

"That seems very unlike Riley to say. I think the last time she lashed out like that was when she ate Zay's cookie. But that was her preparing for her debate. I remember how afterwards, she was all nervous about having Zay forgive her."

"Yeah? Well it'll take a lot for me to forgive her. Right now I can't even talk to her."

"Maya? Maya? Look at me."

The blonde shook her head tentatively. Farkle pulled her chin up so her blue eyes filled with tears were looking into his.

"When she told me about you she broke down into tears out of concern for you. You can't forget that."

Maya couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of Farkle's room crying into the night.

"Maya? Maya! Come back!"

Farkle heard the faint whisper of "I'm sorry." Dread filled him as he put together the puzzle pieces.


	9. I'm Sorry

**AN: I know I know. It's been a really long time. School is still stressful af but I'm on spring break right now WHOO! So I'll try to write another chapter and have it up by hopefully in a week. I'll try though. I think we're nearing the end of the story. Maybe 2-3 more chapters. I'll see where the story goes. As always, thank you guys so much for reading! And please favorite and leave reviews!**

Farkle ran his fingers through his hair, his brain tried to process what had just happened. He ran after the blonde who never looked back. Try as he might, he simply wasn't fast enough to catch up with the agile Maya. He took out his phone and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator asks.

Farkle in between sobs told her that he was running on Main Street chasing a blonde friend who he believes was going to kill herself in the next couple of hours.

The operator told him to stay right where he was, she then pulled up traffic cams in order to find Maya. Farkle sat down and started sobbing. He called Lucas and told him to call Maya and have her tell him where she was since she refused to pick up his calls.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah Farkle what's up?"

Farkle took a minute to carefully plan out his next few words. "Maya is either about to do something, or has done something. It could change everything as we know it. Please, don't ask why. But you need to call her and have her tell you where she is, should she pick up. Please. I need you to do this for me." He hung up the phone and threw it at the pavement in anger.

"Farkle? Farkle! Why?" Lucas realized how futile calling him for more explanations would be. He tried calling again, but was led straight to dial tone. He picked up his phone and started dialing Maya. Gingerly he called her, praying she would pick up. Farkle really worried him with his call. No answer. Lucas called again, but his call was cut short. Lucas figured she must have hung up on him. He tried dialing again in the off chance she would finally pick up.

"Maya! Damnit pick up!"

"Huckleberry. Don't do this"

Lucas was so relieved to hear her voice, yet he noted that her voice lacked the usual spirit.

"Maya? Are you alright?"

"No. But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Maya… What're you talking about? You always matter. Especially to me."

Maya started sobbing into the phone. "Lucas, I told you, it doesn't matter. I don't matter."

"Maya, stop it. Tell me where you are, I can come get you. I'm getting into my car as we speak."

"Lucas. I'm not going to tell you where I am. I'm sorry. Tell Riley I love and forgive her."

Lucas sat there as he tried to understand what was happening. A lot of things didn't make sense. He decided to call Farkle back and report to him what had happened.

Farkle felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and was about to ignore it, before he realized it was Lucas calling him.

"Lucas? What happened? Did she tell you where she is?"

"No, Farkle, she didn't."

Reality washed over Farkle as he sat down and cried into the phone.

"Farkle?"

"Lucas you have to call Riley"


End file.
